Mi Aliado
by Patito123
Summary: Al fin había encontrado a alguien en quien apoyarme. Porque Gale, no sería solo mi compañero de caza, sería mi confidente, mi amigo, mi aliado. Yo lo sabía. Sabía que llegaría estimarlo y quererlo, como se quiere a un amigo. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


_**Primero quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza.**_

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la fabulosa Trilogía de los "Juegos del Hambre" le pertenecen a, la igual de talentosa, Suzanne Collins. Nada de esto me pertenece más que la pequeña idea de este One-Shot.**_

**-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-**

"**MI ALIADO"**

Hace más de una hora que estoy aquí y no eh cazado nada más que una ardilla (y eso que andaba media moribunda). Eh venido aquí ya varias veces y creo que conseguí más presas el primer día. Esto, de verdad, me está frustrando. Además mi resfriado no ayudaba. Por alguna razón creo que más bien esto se debe a mi temperamento, la verdad es que salí de mi casa muy enojada.

Es que de verdad mi madre a veces puede ser muy inconsciente y debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Aun no olvido las palabras que me dijo:

"_¿Sabes? Deberías hacer algo más productivo que dormir hasta el mediodía"_

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decirme eso? ¿¡Que no hago nada productivo!? Pues si no se ha dado cuenta, yo soy la que, prácticamente, trae comida a la casa, es decir, soy yo la que corre el riesgo al venir a cazar, soy yo la que podrían matar si me descubren, soy yo la que tiene que intercambiar presas en el mercado. Además no fui yo la que nos abandonó a nuestra suerte después de que papa murió…

A veces pienso que de verdad nadie entiende lo que tengo pasar todos los días, la idea de contarle como siento a mi madre no me apetece y siento que me haría ver débil ante ella. Y si hablamos de Prim, bueno, sé que ella me entendería pero no quiero atormentarla con mis pensamientos, mucho menos involucrarla.

Mejor me concentro en mis presas porque no quiero regresar con las manos vacías y darle la oportunidad a mi madre de que piense que "No soy productiva".

Mientras caminaba me topé con algo. ¿Una ardilla? ¿Colgada de un árbol? Tiene que ser una broma. A pesar de eso mi curiosidad fue más grande y me tome la libertad de examinarla: Aún estaba viva, sin embargo creo que la sangre ya se debió a ver acumulado lo suficiente en su pequeño cerebro. Obviamente, estaba atrapada en una trampa, muy bien elaborada a mi parecer, y no dudo que haigan más por ahí. Seguramente mi enojo me ha cegado los sentidos.

Pero, un momento, si ay varias trampas, debe haber alguien que las haiga puesto…

- ¿No te dijeron que robar es un delito? – Una voz gruesa me saco de mis pensamientos, en seguida me puse alerta y cerré mis manos alrededor de mi arco.

Gire la vista y me encontré con un chico: Alto, algo fornido para vivir en el doce, un poco atractivo, ojos grises y cabello negro, creo que era un par de años mayor que yo. Prácticamente era yo en una versión masculina. Me observo con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a mí con paso lento y por cada dos pasos que de avanzaba yo retrocedía uno. Y todo esto paso en tan solo cuatro segundos.

- ¿Y a ti no te dijeron que cazar está penado? – Lo cual era algo irónico porque yo estoy aquí por la misma situación, sin embargo, no me iba dejar intimidar, suficientes problemas ya eh tenido hoy.

Soltó una leve carcajada – Creo que eso es algo irónico, ¿no crees? Porque, a juzgar por la situación, podría apostar que tu estas aquí por las mismas razones. -. Este tipo era de verdad algo arrogante, enserio que lo era.

- ¿Tu hiciste las trampas? – Era mejor cambiar de tema.

- Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Sorprendida? - Me mostro un media sonrisa. _Pero que arrogante eres. _Estaba apunto darme la vuelta cuando agrego: - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Me refiero a cazar. – No me esperaba esa pregunta y la verdad no quería responderla. _A el que le importaba. _

- Tengo que sobrevivir ¿no? – Dije de la manera más seca que pude. Me di la vuelta y di un paso.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – _Estas colmando mi paciencia. _Estuve a punto de gritárselo pero me contuve y de la manera más educada conteste:

- No es que sea de tu incumbencia. – Y me empecé a alejar. Pero creo que este chico de verdad era necio, porque sentía que me seguía. Solté un bufido, me gire hacia él y le dije de la manera más clara: - Escucha, no quiero ser grosera, pero, deja de seguirme, no toque tus trampas y no voy a robarlas, si es lo que te preocupa. – Gire sobre mis talones y seguí mi paso. Ya no sentí que me seguía y eso me tranquilizo.

- Prim es tu hermana, ¿cierto? – Me pare en seco. ¿Cómo sabia el eso?

- No sé de qué me hablas. – De acuerdo una cosa es que me delaten a mí, ¿pero que involucren a Prim? No eso no, ella tenía que estar a salvo.

- Descuida no las voy a delatar – Pareciera que me había leído la mente -, sé que eres su hermana. Es una niña encantadora.

- Si, si lo es. – Lo voltee a ver. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Soltó una pequeña risa.

- No es de tu incumbencia, pero… soy Gale. Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dudaba en contestarle, así que de mi boca salió un susurro.

- Katniss… - De acuerdo, el que lo haya dicho en voz baja y con mi resfriado no fue una buena idea. Frunció el ceño y luego me sonrió.

- Mucho gusto Catnip – Me tendió la mano, supongo que esperaba que la estrechara.

- No Catnip, Katniss – Lo corregí y le di la mano.

- Katniss, - Repitió y me observo por un par de segundos. Como si hubiera recordado algo, su mirada se ilumino. – espera, tu, tu papa era minero, ¿cierto? – Mis músculos se tensaron y solté su mano rápidamente. Obviamente no iba a contestar su pregunta. – Lo siento, no quería incomodarte… - Creo que noto mi expresión fría. – El mío también era minero. – Abrí ligeramente mis ojos en son de sorpresa.

- Tu padre también… - No me atrevo a terminar la oración, pero él entiende lo que iba a decir así que asiente.

- Supongo que ambos estamos aquí por la misma razón ¿no? – Nos miramos a los ojos y asiento. _Sobrevivir_. Ambos estamos aquí para mantenernos vivos a nosotros y a nuestra familia.

- ¿Tu hiciste el arco? – Miro mi arco y luego me vuelvo a él.

- No, era de mi padre… -

- Te propongo un trato, – Lo miro curiosa, apoyo el hombro en un árbol y le indico que siga – Yo te enseño como hacer trampas y tú me enseñas a construir un arco. ¿Te parece? –

Me quedo dudativa por unos segundos. Acabo de conocer a Gale, no creo que sea una mala persona, pero siento una pisca de confianza hacia él. Además, aprender a hacer trampas me sería muy útil, conseguiría más presas, lo cual significa más ganancias. Después de lo que me pareció un minuto conteste: - De acuerdo.

Después, de unos quince minutos de desatar las viejas trampas de Gale, empezó a enseñarme como hacer una de sus trampas. Él se dedicó a enseñarme como hacer los nudos, donde amarrarlos, como hacerlo de diferentes tamaños (para presas grandes o chicas). Me dijo en que lugares estratégicos era mejor ponerlo, y me dio varios consejos más.

Por mi parte, deje que practicara con mi arco, le enseñe como tomarlo, pero necesitábamos otro arco para poder practicar, sin embargo Gale tenía su don con las flechas. Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos pasado una hora entera en el bosque.

Mutuamente pensamos que lo mejor era dejar las prácticas por hoy, nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, alado de un arbusto de moras y empezamos a comer unas cuantas.

- Así que tu papa murió en esa famosa explosión de minero… El mío también murió ahí. - Gale era muy sarcástico, pero lo era un plan simpático. Le gustaba hacer varias bromas, y si quitamos sus, algo extrovertidos, comentarios sobre el Capitolio, sus pláticas eran amenas.

- Lo siento… Si el mío también murió ahí. - No me gustaba hablar sobre mi padre, pero Gale había pasado por lo mismo que yo, así que no me fue difícil expresarme ante él.

- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa, es de ellos. Si tan solo tomara en cuenta la seguridad, este tipo de cosas no pasaría. – Y ahí estaba. Otra vez esos comentarios en contra del Capitolio, no es que los defendiera, pero no me gustaba la idea de andar por ahí gritando "¡Hey! ¡El Capitolio tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Que se pudra el Capitolio!". Sería como firma tu sentencia de muerte.

- Tal vez, pero a fin de cuentas… No podemos cambiar lo que paso. – Dije metiéndome una baya a la boca. – es decir, solo nos queda seguir, y hacer lo que tengamos que hacer para sobrevivir. Eso es lo que nuestros padres hicieron. – Y es que era la verdad, ellos iban a las minas no por gusto, sino por la necesidad de sobrevivir.

- Tienes razón… - Hizo una pausa y luego continuo. – A veces lo extraño, ¿tú no? – Suspire.

- Muchas veces… Hay veces en las que me gustaría ir por él. Sonara egoísta, pero es que, desde que murió toda la responsabilidad de mantener viva y a salvo a mi familia recayó en mí. Solo tengo trece años, solo pido un poco de ayuda. – Suspire, estaba sacando todo lo que tenía adentro y no quería terminar gritando. – No es fácil sobrevivir cuando estás sola. – Gale se quedó observando el cielo por un tiempo, cuando creí que no me contestaría hablo:

- Te comprendo, enserio que lo ago. A mí me pasa igual. – Giro su vista para verme a los ojos. – Pero creo que si nos hemos encontrado aquí es por algo, ¿no crees, Catnip? – Sonreí ante mi nuevo apodo. – Somos muy parecidos, saldremos de esta como compañeros, como equipo, créeme, lo presiento. –

Tal vez acababa de conocer a Gale, tal vez era un completo extraño. Pero confiaba en él, sentía que no me defraudaría. Porque a pesar de ser diferentes, también éramos iguales. Ambos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres, ambos teníamos que mantener a nuestra familia, ambos utilizábamos el bosque como una tienda de suministros.

Al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir mis pensamientos. Alguien en quien apoyarme. Porque Gale, no sería solo mi compañero de caza, sería mi confidente, mi amigo, mi aliado.

Yo lo sabía. Sabía que llegaría estimarlo y quererlo, como se quiere a un amigo.

Sabía que él no me defraudaría.

**-OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-**

_**Hola! Uf eh estado desaparecida por un par de semanas lo sé, y quiero disculparme por eso, de verdad los siento, pero es que estábamos a final de bimestre y lo profes dejaron un montón de proyectos extra para los promedios. Además viajaban todos los fines de semana por problemas personales y apenas y tenía tiempo de escribir una que otra cosa. **_

_**Bueno hablando del One-Shot, pues se me ocurrió por una imagen que había visto en internet sobre Gale y la Friendzone. Y se me figuro que así sería el primer encuentro de Katniss con Gale, en fin.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen en un comentario que les parece.**_

_**Besos, abrazos y que la suerte este siempre de su parte!**_

_**x Paty x**_


End file.
